peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Record Collection: C
C Is For Cabaret Voltaire ShelfPos | Index | Artist | Album | Spotify | iTunes | Discogs *'C001' 22779 C Witch *'C002' 06211 Roy C Sex and Soul *'C003' 07679 Roy C Something Nice *'C004' 22898 C Company Feat. Terr Wake Up America *'C005' 10791 C. & K. Vocal Generation *'C006' 14550 C.A.Quintet Trip Thru Hell *'C007' 19398 C.B. Radio Everything You Need To Know To Operate CB Radio *'C008' 10534 CBS The Bootleg Party '78 *'C009' 16372 C-Cat Trance Khamu http://open.spotify.com/album/5TRpHQcazecP6TgdaAybSM *'C010' 18078 C-Cat Trance Zouave http://open.spotify.com/album/6VrFI7LHtWiIRs07K69GlH *'C011' 19170 C-Cat Trance Play Massenko Combo http://open.spotify.com/album/5XTrzyhcPv7AJJnOt9QwFe *'C012' 13534 CH3 Fear Of Life *'C013' 14610 CH3 After The Lights Go Out *'C014' 18575 C.I.A. Cru In Action *'C015' 9062 C.J. & Co. Devil's Gun *'C016' 21423 C.P.O. To Hell And Black *'C017' 15407 C.U.B.S. Another Black Friday *'C018' 16041 C.U.B.S. Maroi Bwana Oi *'C019' 11035 Cabaret Voltaire Mix-Up http://open.spotify.com/album/2bLqH76ntyvu8Av1wQ4SA2 *'C020' 11280 Cabaret Voltaire Live YMCA 27-10-79 http://open.spotify.com/album/2bLqH76ntyvu8Av1wQ4SA2 *'C021' 11394 Cabaret Voltaire Three Mantras http://open.spotify.com/album/66V9kaKZYq9KNv1OAD2yhU *'C022' 11690 Cabaret Voltaire The Voice of America http://open.spotify.com/album/7rNamvUyFONV39ZG06wvi4 *'C023' 12599 Cabaret Voltaire Red Mecca http://open.spotify.com/album/0emoji6WnpwLkvQxtoBjs9 *'C024' 13358 Cabaret Voltaire 2X45 http://open.spotify.com/album/01YqLoivuiaESeLN5wcXGU *'C025' 13724 Cabaret Voltaire Hall http://open.spotify.com/album/2bLqH76ntyvu8Av1wQ4SA2 *'C026' 14430 Cabaret Voltaire The Crackdown *'C027' 15737 Cabaret Voltaire Micro-phonies *'C028' 16764 Cabaret Voltaire The Covenant, The Sword & The Arm Of The Lord *'C029' 18930 Cabaret Voltaire Code *'C030' 21312 Cabaret Voltaire Groovy, laid back and nasty http://open.spotify.com/album/0ZzK0oFA7BaXwKnsja5g4D *'C031' 25438 Cabbageboy Genetically Modified http://open.spotify.com/album/3z313BNL4iNR9aTstW50tg *'C032' 24165 Cable Down-Lift the Up-Trodden *'C033' 26447 The Cables What Kind of World *'C034' 15849 Cabo Frio Just having fun *'C035' 18616 Cable Down-Lift the Up-Trodden *'C036' 21414 Mav Cacharel (et le Groupe Kebo) Mav Cacharel et le Groupe Kebo *'C037' 21921 Mav Cacharel May Cacharel *'C038' 2642 Cactus Cactus http://open.spotify.com/album/1Hs4Kz6PfVJD1M14uXd4h6 *'C039' 3673 Cactus Restrictions http://open.spotify.com/album/35LFcKQhFJ8GWipRJFWssh *'C040' 4134 Cactus 'Ot 'N' 'Sweaty http://open.spotify.com/album/6ovmZXEIilzM5vxhwCopmi *'C041' 4855 Cactus Son of Cactus http://open.spotify.com/album/6ovmZXEIilzM5vxhwCopmi *'C042' 17465 Cactus World News Urban Beaches http://open.spotify.com/album/1kXI2pXEQ4WVWN2h2h0aFp *'C043' 21689 Cadaver Hallucinating Anxiety *'C044' 08155 Bill Caddick Rough Music *'C045' 18208 Cadets/Jacks The Cadets meet The Jacks *'C046' 10769 Cadettes De Linares El Hijo Del Palenque *'C047' 06221 The Cadillacs Twisting *'C048' 08425 Cado Belle Cado Belle *'C049' 12536 Susan Cadogan Susan Cadogan *'C050' 10395 Cafe Crème Discomania *'C051' 09364 Cafe Jacques Round The Back http://open.spotify.com/album/0JgwbAzsiy7q8fUApu7GC7 *'C052' 07470 Cafe Jacques Cafe Society *'C053' 00262 Cage (Lukas Foss) Concerto for prepared piano *'C054' 6322 John Cage John Cage - Nova Musicha N.1 http://open.spotify.com/album/0VEdZOATch8lFJR9OwZCbn *'C055' 03877 Jeffrey Cain Whispering Thunder *'C056' 08011 Cajun Moon Cajun Moon *'C057' 00263 Cakes Cake *'C058' 22115 The Cake Kitchen Time Flowing Backwards *'C059' 24635 The Cake Kitchen Everything's Going To Work Out Just Fine *'C060' 15246 Les Calamites A Bride Abattue *'C061' 22301 Calamity Jane Martha Jane Cannary http://open.spotify.com/album/3ro4bmQcsOF9DtihLrWqcl *'C062' 07761 Jorge Calderon City Music http://open.spotify.com/album/341rl8G5rVMXvK1lIQsBlD *'C063' 03941 J.J. Cale Naturally http://open.spotify.com/album/6iy69KARpFarcwTlPnIAHo *'C064' 04755 J.J. Cale Really http://open.spotify.com/album/1JQjodAvRHguTFIfdBH5UV *'C065' 05945 J.J. Cale Okie http://open.spotify.com/album/1mA7vQUQR1WahFeCR9BW7M *'C066' 07941 J.J. Cale For Radio Use Only *'C067' 08317 J.J. Cale Troubadour http://open.spotify.com/album/1dP4dfdYnGaYTt1gYWqOSA *'C068' 03165 John Cale Vintage Violence http://open.spotify.com/album/2o7YjekcSP7yiLXfuSy0ly *'C069' 04211 John Cale The Academy in Peril http://open.spotify.com/album/6rBJ17yIA974LnGdrPFeE4 *'C070' 4734 John Cale Paris 1919 http://open.spotify.com/album/4KdEMeJZeYMVDoEvJSnwuj *'C071' 06314 John Cale Fear http://open.spotify.com/album/7svnpn58q7L0luZtfESIct *'C072' 06942 John Cale Slow Dazzle http://open.spotify.com/album/6DnZ6ZadM5Ae3dQsK6HA9L *'C073' 07586 John Cale Helen Of Troy *'C074' 09121 John Cale Guts *'C075' 12248 John Cale Honi Soit *'C076' 13596 John Cale Music For A New Society *'C077' 14909 John Cale Caribbean Sunset *'C078' 25104 Calexico The Black Light http://open.spotify.com/album/6RVkFKp4X7kkBBcuOBIlZf *'C079' 26482 Calexico Feast Of Wire http://open.spotify.com/album/5TOscECpD9nMuvFbXmTFP0 *'C080' 26691 Califone Heron King Blues http://open.spotify.com/album/3IL1zZmoxAzeaX8dVTToVh *'C081' 04247 Randy California Kapt.Kopter & The (Fabulous) Twirly Birds http://open.spotify.com/album/22mpP3xqpFRR4vd7VU58pQ *'C082' 25459 Calla Calla *'C083' 02815 Joe Callicott Deal Gone Down *'C084' 03645 Callinan-Flynn Freedom's Lament *'C085' 05913 Cab Calloway The King Of Hi-DE-Ho *'C086' 13444 Cab Calloway Minnie The Moocher http://open.spotify.com/album/79lc1qR4ph5QVAeSWt5xQU *'C087' 14213 Cab Calloway (and his Orch.) Jazz Off The Air *'C088' 05868 Robert Calvert Captain Lockheed And The Starfighters http://open.spotify.com/album/3Vbcqf1Blrh89ztdHGDIk0 *'C089' 07296 Robert Calvert Lucky Leif & The Longships http://open.spotify.com/album/0WJSH1OziFM4agTHpqNdzD *'C090' 25959 Calvin, Don’t Jump Crystal Clear Mississippi *'C091' 26227 Calypso King & The Soul Investigators Soul Strike http://open.spotify.com/album/29V7qVZwwYTz2R5LclVfag *'C092' 17350 Camberwell Now The Ghost Trade *'C093' 17749 Cambodia Musiques & Traditions Du Monde-Cambdge *'C094' 11202 Cambridge Buskers Double Concerto *'C095' 04611 Camel Camel *'C096' 06941 Camel The Snow Goose http://open.spotify.com/album/6H5RUv1Byx1CquzP7utSTl *'C097' 7909 Camel Moonmadness http://open.spotify.com/album/64PjEK5Hy1FR6j6BRLXIuc *'C098' 09214 Camel Rain Dances http://open.spotify.com/album/3gysST0SzmavBVqgE7kYYK *'C099' 09034 Cameo Cardian Arrest *'C100' 09701 Cameo We All Know Who We Are http://open.spotify.com/album/4gtPboywsiYFKfHRVUAI4r Links *The Quietus: John Peel's Record Collection: 'C' Reviewed By Everett True *Flickr: Inside The C Sleeves *Flickr: C covers montage *JPCCA (John Peel's Hidden Gems - No.3): ‘©’ (Leslie Winer) - Witch (Transglobal, 1993) *Slow Thrills: The John Peel Archive: C Category:Record Collection